Something Sweet
by trendyfishie89
Summary: France, the country of bakeries. Chocolate galore, flaky philo, and Sirius Black. Pastry chef extreme! Join Remus on his newest internship and the romance from hell. Slash! SB/RL
1. Intern Hell

Disclaimer: Well, JK Rowling owns most of it. Random others own anything else. I don't think I even own the plot! Oh, well.

Something Sweet: Intern Hell

Through zere is ze dining room an' through zere is the V.I.P lounge. Zis is se kitchen. Ceci est mon chef cuisinier de patisserie de tete, Sirius Black. Il est votre nouveau dieu, comprendrez?"

Oh, yes. Remus understood very well and if this was his doom then he needed doom far more often.

Sirius Black was a gorgeous man with laughing grey eyes, a strong jaw, and curls as dark as his name. The sculpted body was rolling out very floured dough and was liberally splattered with chocolate.

Death by chocolate covered beau garcon, mused Remus.

"Sirius, zis is your aide, make sure he knows what iz expected, comprendrez?"

"Sure thing, Mr. De le Croix." mumbled Black, busy poking small holes in the dough circles.

Jean-Claude De le Croix left in a huff, obviously used to Black's haughty attitude. Remus didn't care as long as he could stare at the gorgeous man before him.

"Parlez-vous anglais?"

"Que?"

Black grunted, clearly irritated, "Parlez-vous…anglais?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, I do." Remus stuttered, hastily straightening up.

"Good. I can't stand self-absorbed French kids. You'll soon learn what I do and don't like. I'm not telling you, either. Self-learning is what I preach. Go sit in that corner and be silent." Black waved and impatient hand at a stool in the far corner.

"Ah, what?"

"You. Corner. Sit. Silent."

"You want me to sit in a corner?" asked Remus, eyebrow raised.

"Mon dieu! Are you hard of hearing or just stupid? Assayez vous dans la chaise fichue et fermez votre bouche!

Remus walked to the chair and sat, pulling at the frayed edges of his coat. He was hotter than sin, Sirius Black, but had a horrid attitude.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I thought you told me to be silent?" mumbled Remus, jumping as a wooden spatula went hurling past his ear, "Lupin. It's Lupin."

Black grinned, "See? I knew we'd get along fine."

If this was how Black was friendly, he didn't want to see him pissed off.

/page break/

Remus grinned and held his hands out for the chef's coat that was being handed to him. The poor kid was about to be crucified by his new god. Remus had been working under Sirius for two months now and knew the ins and outs of the temperamental man. The newest kitchen boy was about to get reamed to within an inch of his young life. It wasn't really the kid's fault. He had accidentally slipped and dumped an entire bowl full of egg yolks on Black's head. It was rather funny if one though about it for too long.

Remus hung the stained white coat over his arm and sat back to watch the show. The other pastry chefs and kitchen hands watched as well. It was well known that when Black removed his chef's coat he was pissed off. When the coat came off and the black t-shirt and jeans came into view, the person on the receiving end was toast.

The sounds of Black yelling and cursing soon filled the small pastry kitchen and floated out into the, luckily, unopened dining room. De le Croix shook his head from where he sat in his office on the second floor. The hostesses giggled in excitement and wished they were back with all the action.

Edward McMasters quivered in fear as his idol tore into him. He hadn't meant to slip! There was just too much water on the floor. Whoever had mopped earlier hadn't done a very good job.

Sirius stormed out of the kitchen, flinging the boy one last look. Remus placed the ruined coat on the stainless steel workplace and moved toward the frightened boy. He was only sixteen, Sirius shouldn't have cursed at him that much. Poor thing probably had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder now. Remus had heard of assistants who had gotten it from working under black.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Remus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, getting a startled look.

"Yeah, I guess. He just...and I…I don't…"

It's all right. Come on, let's get you some fresh air." Remus walked Edward out of the kitchen door, making him sit on the cement step.

"I just wanted him to like me He's my idol, you know."

"Yes, I know. You sure picked one hell of a person to idolize. Black isn't known for his kindness. Don't worry though; I've had it happen to me. So has everyone in that kitchen. You've just got to move beyond it." Remus put an arm around Edward, hoping that this was helping.

Edward gave him a small smile and nodded. Remus knew that he would be okay; it just took time to get used to Black's little quirks.

"So, does he always do that?"

"What? Yell and curse like a sailor? Yeah, he does. You get used to it after a while though. Occasionally he'll curse in French. He doesn't as much because half the people in there are French and it isn't nearly as much fun for him. He cursed me out in Swahili once; that was interesting. He told me later that learning new languages was a hobby of his. I think that's about as open as he gets."

"Wow. What other languages does he know?" Remus laughed, Edward was so adorable sometimes. He was so into the horrid man that he couldn't see beyond the buttons on Black's coat.

"Well, he knows French, German, Swahili curse words, Chinese, and Russian. I've heard that he knows Latin and Portuguese, as well, but that may just be rumors. You need to be less worried about what languages he's going to curse you out in and start trying to learn the quirks."

"Tell me then!"

Remus smiled and shook his head, "The first thing you'll learn is that Sirius expects you to learn on your own and so do I. It's not necessarily the best way, but it lets you have more independence. It took me three weeks to advance to where you are now. He does like you somewhat or otherwise you'd still be sitting in your corner, wouldn't you?"

Remus left Edward sitting there pondering about his last statement. It was true though; it had taken Remus three weeks. He hadn't been able to get past the good looks and rotten attitude to see the brilliant pastry chef underneath the muscle.

/page break/

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes at Enrique. Black just would not shut up today! He, apparently, had a very long weekend with a rather lovely French woman named Veronique. He claimed to have spent the entire weekend in her father's chateau in Nice, swimming in the pool, drinking the best champagne, and making hot love. Delightful. Black would never see or talk to her again; it was one of Black's quirks. Flirt, reel them in, and then dump them the first chance he got. It was typical chauvinistic pig. Which was exactly what Black was.

"Hey, Sirius. Do you plan on settling down anytime soon?"

Black laughed, "And deprive the ladies of France my devilish good looks, charming manner, and inquisitive conversation? Never."

Remus snorted, attracting Black's attention. Sirius turned and propped a hip against the counter, sneering down his nose.

"Just because you've never been laid doesn't mean the rest of us have to be virginal, Lupin." There was a chorus of 'oohs' and Remus felt the urge to plop his head in the bowl of raspberry butter cream he was mixing. Sometimes Remus could swear that the other chefs and helpers were in kindergarten. Most of them had the emotional range of a bobby pin anyways.

"Just who are you to presume that I've never been laid, Mr. Black?"

Black laughed, "Please. You…been laid? Ridicule. You're far to pure for such crude acts of desire."

"Am I?"

"Absolument."

Remus shook his head, sandy brown hair flying everywhere. Black was such a hypocritical pig. Remus though about quitting every moment he was here, only realizing that he needed this internship after he had gotten himself worked into a huff. One-day Black's attitude would bite him in the ass and Remus would be there to laugh and sell tickets.

/page break/

Remus flung his scarf away from his neck, dropping his coat onto the worn armchair. He was so glad to be back in his tiny apartment. It was about as big as a sardine can, but it was still more of a home than his true one.

Remus set the kettle on to boil and walked back to change out of the kitchen wear that was, by now, stained with all sorts of food material. He couldn't afford to buy another though; he was barely affording rent.

Settling down with his mug of Earl Grey tea, he pondered his situation. He was mostly broke, living in Paris of all places, hating his job, but needing is so desperately. He was constantly made fun of by his co-workers, but he was used to it by now. After hearing the jeers for so long, he was beginning to become immune. Which was a good thing because Remus was so tired of feeling hurt.

He retired to bed early that night, not wanting to stay up and ace the glaring emptiness that was his life. Black was wrong, he had been laid before. Many time actually. He had been an avid clubber in his teens and early twenties. God but he sounded pathetic, his early twenties…he was only twenty-eight! It wasn't like he was old or anything.

It wasn't as though he didn't have relationships anymore, he just didn't want to get his hopes up and have them come crashing down around his ears. His family and ex-partner had already succeeded in doing that.

Remus fell asleep thinking about the next day and when, if ever, he would be able to prove Sirius Black wrong.

A/N: Here it is. The next grand adventure. Remember: reviews make me smile!

Translations:

_Ceci est mon chef cuisinier de patisserie de tete, Sirius Black. Il est votre nouveau dieu, comprendrez?_

_This is my head pastry chef, Sirius Black. He is your new god, understand?_

_Beau Garcon: handsome man_

_Parlez-vous anglais? Do you speak English?_

_Que? What?_

_Mon dieu! My God!_

_Assayez vous dans la chaise fichue et fermez votre bouche!_

_Sit in the damn chair and shut your mouth! _

_Absolument: absolutely. _


	2. Bitter Apple Tart

Standard Disclaimer Applies!

Something Sweet: Bitter Apple Tart

Remus rolled the dough between his fingers, twisting and twirling, getting it to the perfect width. He placed the circlets of dough over homemade tart dishes and pressed the dough into the plate. He then positioned a delicate spoonful of heavily spiced and caramelized apple filling into the indention. He could practically taste the cinnamon and cloves, the gorgeous red apples, and the mouthwatering warmth of a warm pastry. He could only hope that these mini marvels could help warm his family's hearts towards him. He severely doubted it though. His family had never cared too much about him and his compulsive baking ways only helped to alienate him further.

Most of his family did not approve of his culinary ways, them being from a highly aristocratic family and him being little lower than dirt. His father, being an orphan, had never had much money and his mother had eloped with him when they were both eighteen. They had had him a year later. Remus had been five when his parents had died in a brutal car crash. Remus had been the only survivor and his grandmother had always hated the fact that the half-breed grandson had survived when the highborn daughter hadn't.

Remus gathered his things as the tartlets baked, moving quickly so that he would not be late; no one in his family took well to tardiness. Black didn't take well to tardiness either but that was a bit beside the point. He piled the things he would need for the weekend into his VW Beetle and hurried to get the pastries out of the oven. The best tarts were crispy on top and gooey in the middle and he wanted to get them perfect for his perfectionist family.

/page break/

The family home in Chamonix had always been a lovely one, frightfully cold in the winter, but lovely. There was a nice little pond on the property that felt delightful in the heat of the summer. Remus had grown up in the east wing of the manor; it was always cold.

Remus stepped up to the front door, expecting to have to stand while someone mustered up the effort to let him in. He was very surprised when the door swung open before he reached it, as though someone had been watching him approach. A curly little head of blonde peeked out from behind the doorframe. Inquisitive blue eyes blinked up at him in curiosity.

"Bonjour, Madame. Etes-vous la dame de la maison?"

The little girl giggled and shook her head. She stepped out so that Remus could view her lovely pale blue dress with a white petticoat and lace.

"No? Seulement une dame charmante comme vous pourrait habiter en t'elle maison magnifique t'elle que ceci. Etes-vous sur que vous n'etes pas la Dame?"

"Non, monsieur. Ma mere est la dame de la maison. Pourrais, je qui demander vous etes?"

Remus laughed and bowed, careful of the hot pastries, "Mon nom est Remus et je suis a votre service, ma dame."

"Ma nom est Alice. S'il vous plait entrer."

"Merci beaucoup, Alice." Remus stepped into the ornate hallway, wary of any family members waiting to ambush him. Alice sidled up beside him after shutting the door. She looked at the foil-covered plate with barely contained curiosity.

"Quel est cela?" She asked, pointing at the plate.

"Parlez-vous anglais, Alice?"

"Oh, yes! Mama has made me learn Latin, English, and German as well as French."

"You are very scholarly aren't you? These are apple tarts."

"Mama says I am a prodid…progi…progidy. Are those for me?"

Remus laughed and bent at the waist, "It's pronounced prodigy and yes, you may have some if you'd like."

Alice smiled and reached for a warm pastry, stopping just as her hand touched one as the voice of an irate woman came calling down at them.

"Don't you dare, Alice! You will ruin your dinner and then where will you be? And Grandmere has spent all day in the kitchen as well, shame! And shame on you, Remus Lupin, for even thinking of bringing those into the house! You know Meredith is allergic to apples!" Victoire Duchamp marched down the stairs, heels clicking in time with her words.

Remus sighed, caught by Aunt Victoire, for shame. He rolled his eyes at Alice and followed at Victoire's beckoning. He listened to her screeching voice all the way to one of the many guest rooms, only getting a reprieve when she left with la petite Alice in tow. He placed the plate on the desk, thinking that Alice would be back. She had looked far to excited at the prospect of apple tarts to be lured away by her mother and the fact that her sister was allergic to the treats.

Sure enough, two hours after a tense and guilt ridden dinner a little knock sounded on the door. Remus opened it to admit the petite blonde. Alice looked around for the pastry plate and was disappointed to see it gone.

"Where are…?" She quieted as Remus brought a finger to his lips and motioned towards the door. She followed him through the halls and down to the quiet kitchen; the servants had gone for the night. He reached into a working oven and pulled out two steaming pastries.

Remus smiled as he watched the tiny girl's eyes light up at the smell of cinnamon and cloves with just a hint of vanilla bean. He sat on one of the many counters and watched Alice devour both pies at the speed of light. It was nice to know that someone in the family enjoyed his baking. He remembered Alice vaguely, she had been two the last time he had seen her. It was clear she didn't remember him or the fact that her mother detested him. But as long as he could make someone happy he didn't care if they were green with neon pink spots.

He started as his cell phone started jingling the Star Wars Imperial March. What the hell did Sirius want now?

/page break/

Remus trudged up to the front door, miserable and wet because of the torrential downpour that decided to descend upon him. Why did it always happen to rain when he didn't have an umbrella? It always happened to him. Why did stupid Black want him to come in anyways? Oh, it was because he had forgotten about a very important person's party and had conveniently let everyone have the day off. Leaving Remus the only person who actually answered his phone at nine o'clock at night! He was probably trying to prove his point about Remus never getting laid.

/page break/

"You do realize you're proving my point about you never getting laid, right?" Remus ground his teeth and tried to bite back a retort. It didn't work.

"I'll have you know that when you called I was having dessert with a rather lovely French lady."

"Oh, pardonez-moi. I had no idea! So, what was her name?" asked Sirius, as he pulled out some kiwis and peaches.

"Alice."

"What did she look like?"

"You know, blonde, blue eyes, petite," said Remus, trying to remain nonchalant as he rolled out a quick pastry crust.

"Ah, I didn't take you for a blonde person. How old was she?"

"Uh…" Remus froze, what to say?

"Younger or older?"

"Younger." This line of thinking was okay, as long Sirius didn't ask…

"Did you sleep with her?" Shit, he just had to be nosy and go for the one question Remus couldn't answer with a straight face.

"Fine. You win! I was having dessert with a French lady, but she was my six-year-old cousin! Vous vous etes satisfait tout a fait, l'ane pompeux?!"

Sirius looked down at the chopped up fruit with a wicked grin, "Tout a fait."

Remus gave a little half scream, half sigh and turned back to the dough. That man was so infuriating!

"Question."

"Que?"

"Do you always yell at people in French?"

Remus slammed the paring knife down, intending to do Black bodily harm before deciding against it. "Well, j'ai appris du meilleur, n'est-ce pas?"

Black smiled and went back to sugaring the already sweet fruits. Remus hastily put the crusts in to bake for a few minutes, gathering the ingredients needed for the meringue topping.

"Are you sure you want to make a meringue for this? Isn't that a little too sweet?" Remus asked, looking at Black.

"Probably, but the hosts want kiwi and peach tarts with meringue. There isn't anything I can do about it."

"Eugh, I'm glad I don't have to eat it. I like sugar but this is far too much."

"Strangely enough I agree. You don't seem to like working here, why is that?"

Remus sighed, "It, I didn't want this in the first place. I just wanted to open up my own little shop, but the professionals decided that an internship would be better. I don't even like pastries, I just do them."

"What do you like?"

"I prefer chocolate if you must know."

"Chocolate is good. Why didn't you pick someone with that specialty instead of me?"

"Merde! I didn't get a choice. The people I talked to chose for me. It was one of the lesser costs as I don't live so far from here."

"Costs? Why would money be a problem? You're one of those rich French kids, right?"

"For your information, I'm not, but why would it matter anyways? Oh, I see, poor little rich French boy can't fend for himself and has to rely on his family to get him what he wants! Cela l'est? L'espece de tete de merde stupide!"

"That wasn't what I was thinking, mon ami, but if you prefer to make me out like some sort of villain than who am I to question you?"

"Oh, don't even start with me tonight, Black. I am doing you a favor by helping you with a party, you, oh, so conveniently forgot. So let's just finish this so I can get back to my weekend."

"Yes, a lovely weekend with Alice. Oh, wait, that's your cousin, my bad."

"You, sir, are beginning to grate on my nerves."

"Oh, I'm only just beginning, bien-aime." finished Black, sweeping out of the kitchen, presumably to get other materials.

"Que l'enfer?"

/page break/

Needless to say, Remus's weekend in the country was completely shot. His grandmother had not taken kindly to him taking off to go help that "culinary man". She had demanded that he leave immediately, so as not to disrupt their orderly lives any longer. That was fine with him; he didn't want to be there anymore than they wanted him to be.

Now he was sitting in his lonely little flat, with a cup of cold tea, a rather dull book, and no life to speak of. He wished he had taken up Black's offer to go clubbing. It would have been more interesting than what he was doing now, even if it would be a little strange partying and drinking with one's boss. Clubbing actually sounded quiet lovely, really. Maybe he should go anyways; he doubted that he would run into anyone he knew. Remus frequented the gay clubs, not the hetero sex bashes.

Before he could even comprehend what he was doing, he was dressed and in a cab heading towards the most notorious of all gay clubs, Noir. It was a place to see and be seen, entrance fees were outrageous, unless you knew someone and Remus did. What most people didn't know was that he had worked at Noir briefly before his internship. He had been the main bartender! It was a very nice job, terrible hours maybe, but great perks. It didn't hurt that nobody had any hard feelings because of him leaving. They had told him to come back at any time.

He pulled up to where the back of the line was, two blocks away from Noir. He gave a little sigh and settled in for the wait. In the end it didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would have been, although he had been rather enthused by a rather delicious looking male ahead of him. Remus had always been a sucker for the 'tall, dark, and handsome' type and this one had fit the bill to a tee. A good six feet, wavy dark brown hair, milk chocolate brown eyes, golden beach tan. A god standing in a group of starving mortals. Or, in this case a god standing in a group of gays waiting to pounce.

Remus stepped inside the club, wincing at the colored strobe lights that flashed in his eyes. He moved his way to the bar, sitting on a stool and listening to the blood pound inside his head. The music bounced in time with his heart thumping and it felt so good. He hadn't been clubbing in so long that he wasn't sure that he remembered what to do anymore.

"Bonjour. Wanna dance?" A neon pink Comso was slid in front of him and warm breath teased the hairs on the back of his neck. Remus turned and saw the delicious man from the line standing very close. Oh, yes, Remus thought, I remember this.

"Sure." Remus grabbed the lurid drink and moved towards the mesh of bodies gyrating on the dance floor. There was no sense in wasting a perfectly good drink, even if it was a terrible color.

Remus stepped into the stranger's arms, not particularly caring if the guy had a name. They weaved back and forth, staggering slightly as other dancers crashed into them. He hoped he hadn't spilt his drink. Remus glanced into the glass and grinned into the man's shoulder, nope. He hadn't spilt a single drop. Remus drained the glass in one gulp.

"My name's Jacques. Quel est votre nom?"

"Lupin."

"Do you have a first name?" Jacques laughed. Remus smiled slightly and crept closer to the hunky male.

"Non."

"Non?"

"I can't remember"

Jacques gave a short laugh and wrapped his arms more securely around Remus's waist.

"You can't remember your own name? You've only had one drink!"

"Don't drink much anymore. I'm only tispy."

"Tispy? What is a tispy?"

"I am. And you're smexy."

"That's always nice to know." Jacques twirled Remus out and then back in, making Remus laugh.

"I'm sorry. I usually have a much better grasp on the English language." Remus flung an arm around Jacques neck and placed a sloppy kiss there. He felt the chest next to him shudder and he glanced up. On the way to Jacques' face something distracted him. No, someone. Someone, who was standing in a group of other familiar faces.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

All Remus could stare at was the group of six men who were sending him catcalls. Jeremy, Franco, Hans, Enrique, Austin, and Sirius. Sirius's laughing eyes bore into his as the other chefs waved at him. It was official; his life was ruined.

A/N: There you go…Chapter two.

Translations:

Are you the lady of the house?

Etes-vous la dame de la maison.

Only a lovely lady like yourself could live in such a magnificent house such as this. Are you sure you aren't the Lady?

Seulement une dame charmante comme vous pourrait habiter en une t'elle maison magnifique t'elle que ceci. Etes vous sur que vous n'etes pas la Dame?

No sir. My mother is the lady of the house. Might I ask who you are?

Non monsieur. Ma mere est la dame de la maison. Pourrais, je qui demande vous etes.

My name is Remus and I am at your service, my lady.

Mon nom est Remus et je suis a votre service, ma dame.

My name is Alice. Please come in.

Mon nom est Alice. S'il vous plait entrer.

What is that? Quel est cela?

Are you quite satisfied you pompous ass?

Vous vous etes satisfait tout a fait l'ane pompeux.

Quite: Tout a fait.

I learned from the best, didn't I?

J'ai appris du meilleur, n'est-ce pas?

Is that it? Stupid fucking shit head!

Cela l'est? L'espece de tete de merde stupide!

Beloved: bien-aime

What the hell? Que l'enfer?

What's your name? Quel est votre nom?


	3. Marzipan Liaison

Standard Disclaimer Applies!

At the recommendation of several readers I have included the translations beside the actual French and at the bottom.

Something Sweet: Marzipan Liaison

Mr. De le Croix just had to decide that he and his new fiance had to be married during the busiet week of the season. He just had to decide that Le Gout de Ciel had to cater the very lavish event. This, of course, put everyone behind and made Sirius far more irritable than usual. By the end of the first four cram hours all the sous chefs wished they were dead.

"Where the hell is my fondant!"

"Where the hell is my red icing!"

"Where the hell is Enrique?"

Remus groaned as Sirius asked for Enrique for the fourth time. He had already been told several times that Enrique was at home in Spain for the week. His father had died for goodness sakes! Let the poor man mourn properly before demanding things of him!

"Lupin! Get your scrawny ass over here!"

That was another thing. Instead of completely ruining his life, getting caught in a gay club in a man's arms actually gained him some respect around the kitchen. It seemed that if he was good enough to club and get sloshed then he was a pretty good guy to have around. It was all very surreal and Remus wasn't quite sure how to handle the newfound attention.

"Oui?"

"Take this bowl and go do something constructive. Like make the batter for the groom's cake. Do something other than stand there."

"Fine, you stupid jackass."

"What?"

"Nothing, dumbass." Remus walked away feeling very sore at Sirius for some reason. Maybe it was the accusation that Remus had just been standing around instead of doing something. If you stood in this kitchen you got your ass run over.

Remus pulled the necessary ingredients out of the pantry and fridge and got to work mixing. He managed to get the cake baked, evened out, and covered in fondant before Sirius noticed anything.

"Um, wow. You work fast when you want to."

"No. I work fast when I don't have tempermental dickwads dogging my every step."

Remus felt immense pleasure in watching Sirius's jaw sag and his eyes widen marginally. He doubted that anyone had ever been so rude to Sirius's face before.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Rien." (_**Nothing)**_

" Vous parlez en francais. (_**You're talking in French.)**_ Something's wrong." Sirius leant against the stainless steel and watched Remus brutally frost the cake.

"Je le remettre de." _**(I'll get over it.)**_

"You sure?"

"Oui. Now go away before I beat you with this spatula."

Sirius shrugged, "Whatever."

Remus sighed and finished the cake, placing intricate celtic knots all over the white fondant. It was too bad the wedding was being done in burgandy and bronze or he could have done something more Irish. He couldn't understand why such a devout Frenchman like De le Croix was marrying an Irish native. There was nothing wrong with Caoilfhionn, or Keely as she had instructed everyone to call her, she just didn't seem to fit into De le Croix's tradionally French lifestyle.

Remus stepped back to view the finished cake. It was rather lovely. The bride's cake was a traditional French styled cake; straight lines, gaudy colors, and an overabundance of frosting. The groom's cake was Celtic in design, a rather touching exchange of culture between the two. Remus placed a sugar version of the Claddah on top of the cake and smiled. It was very well made if he said so himself.

"Magnifique, Remus. Tres bon." _**(Very good)**_

"Merci, Donatien." _**(Thank you)**_

Well, Remus thought, this turned out better than expected. He felt himself puff up with pride and smiled. Now the only thing left was to find out what the bride thought.

/page break/

And of course Sirius got all of the credit. He got credit for the entire thing. Design, frosting, fondant, cake, everything! And the stupid sod was going to take it all in stride and not bother to give anything to the people who deserved the praise.

"Thank you, Keely. It wasn't that hard really…simple flick of the wrist."

Remus sighed and turned away, trying to ignore the burning in his eyes. Everything turned out like this, someone always got the credit besides Remus. He drained the rest of the champagne, placing the flute on a passing waiter's tray.

"Actually….I had nothing to do with it."

Remus paused, Black wasn't about to prove that he was human, was he?

"It was one of the interns. He's over here if you want to talk to him."

Oh dear lord, Black was human! This was going to change everything! So not good, Remus didn't want to believe that Black had any redeeming qualities, it was too easy to fall into the frame of mind that told Remus that Sirius Black was a perfect male specimen.

"Lupin? Mrs. De le Croix wants to talk to you."

Remus turned to the happy bride, desperately wanting to run away. He shook her hand and talked about how he had come up with the design. The entire conversation lasted about ten minutes but it felt like an eternity. Black would not look away! He just stared at Remus and didn't bother to wipe the smug smirk off his face.

Remus gave a sigh of relief as Mallaidh, Keely's older sister, came to draw her away, something about bouquet throwing. Remus gave into the insatiable urge to beat on something and thwacked Black across the back of the head.

"Merde! Quel est votre probleme?" _**(Shit! What is your problem?)**_

"Vous etes mon probleme!" _**(You are my problem.)**_

"Comment si?" _**(How so?)**_

"You are so condescending and vulgar that you don't even stop to see if you've managed to kill someone before moving on! You're just so…so…ugh! I can't even think of a good adjective to accurately describe you!"

Black had the nerve to look flabbergasted. Remus gave a long suffering huff and left. De le Croix would butcher him tomorrow, but for now Remus just wanted to be left alone and away from Sirius Black.

/page break/

Remus groaned as the pounding on his door intensified in volume. Who the hell was knocking at his door at three in the morning. It had better not be the neighbor from downstairs. He was so sick of Mr. Claudette getting upset about inconsequential things and blaming them on Remus.

He yanked the door open and came face to face with a very giggly Sirius. He stared at the man who was supposed to be his superior in shock. This being before him was very clearly drunk. Remus had no idea how Sirius had even managed to get from the wedding reception to Remus's apartment in one piece.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be busy populating Paris?" Remus leant against the doorframe and watched Sirius lean back and forth.

"Nah, wanted to….wanted…aw hell, what did I want?"

"I'm sure I don't know. Come inside, I don't want you waking up my neighbors." Remus held the door open wider and caught Sirius's arm when he stumbled on the uneven wood floor.

"Imma mess, 'ren't I?"

"Yes, you are. Now sit here for a minute." Remus walked to the kitchenette and put the kettle on for tea. He brought the steaming liquid to a morose looking Sirius after he had managed to calm himself down.

"'m sorry."

"It's okay."

"No's not."

"Really, it's okay. I was just being stubborn."

"Yeah, but thas okay…you're pretty."

Remus choked on his mouthful of tea, "What?"

"Yer pretty."

"I, um…thank you?" Remus blinked into his cup, mind racing. Was this true? Did Sirius really think he was…pretty? Or was he just to far gone to care who he was talking to.

"Lupin."

Remus turned his head, a "what" in his throat, and was met with warm, bourbon flavored lips.

"Wha? Mmphf. Siri…" Remus tried to get a word in edgewise, but Sirius was having nothing of it. He kissed Remus again and again. Remus was about to drown in warm lips and large hands when his mind came to a screeching halt. What was he doing? This was his boss! He was kissing his boss!

"Stop! Just stop!" Remus shoved backwards and Sirius fell to the floor with a muted thump.

"Was' wrong?"

"This is! You kissing me! You can't…just do things like that."

Sirius blinked up at him, "Oh. Gus' I'll go home then."

Remus watched as Sirius tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Remus couldn't let Sirius go home like this, he'd end up dead in a ditch somewhere naked.

"Sirius. Stay here tonight, alright? It's too late to travel and you're sloshed. You'd never make it home and then I'd feel bad."

"Can I stay with you?"

"No."

"Oh, merde." Sirius hauled himself back onto the couch with a frown. Remus fetched some linens and a quilt from the chest at the foot of his bed and handed them to the inebriated Black.

"Herre, go to sleep. I'll wake you in time to get to Le Gout tomorrow."

"Thanks. Hey, Lupin?"

"What, Sirius?"

"Was' yer firs' name?"

"Remus. My first name's Remus."

A/N: Ta-da!

Translations:

Rien: nothing

Vous parlez en francais: You're talking in French

Je le remettre de: I'll get over it.

Tres bon: Very good.

Merci: Thank you.

Quel est votre probleme? What is your problem?

Vous etes mon probleme: You're my problem

Comment si? How so?

Merde: Shit.


	4. Hot Cocoa Cures All

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Something Sweet: Hot Cocoa Cures All

Remus smiled as he wandered through the mountains and mountains of books that were piled sky high in his favorite bookshop. He loved sitting in the store for hours, simply browsing for new and interesting tomes. Unfortunately he didn't get to come here often anymore. Budgets were tight and time was tighter.

Remus had been getting more time off as of late; probably fall out from the drunken disaster. Sirius had woken up dazed and confused wondering where the hell he was. To have Remus explain it to him had obviously struck some sort of nerve within the frosty exterior. Sirius was probably only scared of losing his womanizer reputation.

He pulled a rather large, leather bound book from the dusty shelves and cracked it open. Grimm's fairytales, how lovely. Just what he needed on such a dreary day as this. The huge grey clouds outside pressed down upon Paris, enveloping it in a dreary cocoon of misery.

Footsteps approaching him set his nerves on edge, he didn't like people approaching him when he was browsing books, and it seemed to ruin the quiet sanctuary he had buried himself in. Remus tried to ignore the pounding of large feet. It was funny though, the way the steps fell it reminded him of the dreadful ex lover he had run away from.

"Rheims, you look as lovely as you did when you left." The book in Remus's hands fell to the floor, horror flooding every pore in his body. It couldn't be…it wasn't possible! He couldn't have found him here of all places, could he?

"Answer when I speak to you, Rheims. You know I don't like being ignored." Remus was spun around and pinned against the tall bookcase. Fenrir Greyback leered down at him, a twisted grin upon his visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" _**What are you doing here?**_

"Finding you, of course. I didn't appreciate you running away from me. I was very…disappointed. You know I dislike being disappointed." Greyback pressed scarred lips against Remus's throat with the word 'disappointed'.

Oh, yes, Remus remembered. He remembered every beating and every lashing that came with Fenrir being disappointed. He remembered the forced sex and the hard labor that came with making Fenrir angry. That was why he had left. Remus had gotten so sick of being treated like a bad puppy, that he had left. It was only with the help of Lily Potter that he had managed to get out of London at all.

"Let go of me, Greyback. We're through. You should have realized that when I left you back in England."

Greyback gave a roar of discontent as Remus kneed him quite firmly in the nads. Remus burst out of the store and practically ran down the street, hoping to put plenty of distance between him and Fenrir before the beast recovered from the shot to his family jewels.

Remus heard a commotion from behind him and knew that Greyback had recovered sufficiently. He had to get off of this street. He turned the corner and ran into the hard shoulder blades of the last person he expected to find.

"Remus? Merde, are you all right? You look terrified!" Sirius shook his shoulders slightly and Remus could only shiver.

Remus heard a woman scream at the corner and buried himself into Sirius's warm leather jacket. He didn't want to face Greyback by himself again; he had barely been able to do it in the bookshop. He didn't want to see the look of pity on Sirius's face either, that would be worse than facing Greyback twice.

"Remus?"

"Rheims! Get your scrawny ass over here!" Remus felt Sirius tense up and he knew it was because Greyback used a frequent phrase uttered in the kitchen in regards to Remus.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Sirius. Remus moaned softly, don't make him mad; it doesn't bode well for either of us.

"None of your business. Who are you?"

"A friend."

"More like a john for this pathetic whore of mine."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit!? _**What did you just say? **_Where do you get off calling Remus that? You sick son of a bitch! Remus isn't your property."

"I notice you aren't denying the fact that he's whoring himself to you." Fenrir smiled nastily and Sirius reared back. Sirius stepped forward, presumably to attempt to turn Greyback's face into mincemeat.

Remus latched on to one of the arms leaving his waist and pulled, hard. Sirius stopped, and turned towards Remus. He sent Sirius his most pleading look and mentally begged him to let it alone. Sirius relaxed, only to get a meaty fist in the face. Remus kneeled next to the fallen chef and checked for broken bones, glaring at Greyback the entire time.

"Don't forget, Rheims. You'll never be rid of me. Better educate this ass unless you want him down at the docks." Greyback delivered his final warning before turning around and going back to the rat hole he came from.

"Sirius, are you okay?

"Fine. I've had worse." Sirius replied just as the skies opened up and the angels played Noah's Ark once more. "Let's get out of this. My apartment's closer, if I recall correctly."

Remus nodded, willing to do anything at this point, if only to forget his past for a while.

/page break/

Remus sat on the soft leather loveseat, watching as Sirius puttered around the state-of-the-art, stainless steel monstrosity of a kitchen. He fiddled with the towel in his lap and wondered what was going to happen to him. What would his boss and, quite truthfully, his best friend think about the frightening creature that had accosted him? Would there be pity or disgust? Remus didn't know if he could handle the shame that would come from it.

"So, where did you meet a creep like him?"

"Nowhere."

"You must have, how else would he be so fixated on you?"

"It's nothing I want to talk about."

"Aw, come on. You obviously need someone to listen. Why not me?"

Remus shook his head sadly; this would not end well. Sirius carried two humongous glasses over to the black varnish coffee table. He pressed one into Remus's hands with a soft smile.

Remus stared in shock at the mug of hot chocolate in his hands. It was three fourths full with thick, rich hot chocolate, topped with a mound of vanilla bean ice cream, and piled high with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. It would have sent a diabetic into fits just by looking at it. The scent of chocolate swarmed Remus's senses and he nearly had to drool.

"Merde." whispered Remus, still staring at the drink. Sirius laughed at the expression that covered Remus's face; shock and a hint of desire.

"You look like you need the rush."

Remus glanced at Sirius and back down to his "drink". He raised the glass to his lips and nearly died at the heavenly rush of creamy chocolate that ran down his throat. He tasted dark chocolate, milk chocolate, vanilla bean, nutmeg, a dash of cinnamon, and a spice that he couldn't place. The mixture blew his argyle socks off.

"Wow. That packs a punch. What the hell's in here?"

Sirius laughed, "One of my uncles made it for me all the time when I was little. My parents weren't the nicest of people, so I used to "run away" to my Uncle Alphard's home. He would make me his famous hot chocolate and listen to my problems. He and his partner were great."

"Were?"

"Yeah. They died about four years ago, right before I got my job at Le Gout."

"I'm sorry." And he was, Remus knew how hard it was to lose loved ones.

"Eh, it's okay. I miss them, but it's easier than it was. So, I've given you my sob story, what's yours?"

"I…" Remus didn't know what to do, he didn't really want to talk about Greyback, but maybe it would make him feel better.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I…I met Greyback when I was sixteen. My grandmother had kicked me out of the house for something or another and I was wandering around London, where we lived there at the time. My life was miserable really most of my relatives couldn't stand me. My father's side didn't like me because of my mother and my mother's side didn't like me because of my father. It was a lose-lose situation."

Sirius shifted closer to Remus, sadness on his face. Remus turned away, not wanting to see the pity.

"Fenrir was nice to me, he offered me things that I could only dream about. I soon realized that it wasn't the best place to be. He was kind at first, taking care of me, making sure I got to school. But he changed after I turned seventeen; he became cruel and demeaning. By then I was in love with him. He had been so kind, so that he could manipulate me better. He did unspeakable things to me and to the other "cubs" he had adopted. Created is more like, he created his "cubs", tore them down to build them back up the way he wanted."

"He made us do little things at first; stealing and selling drugs. Then it got worse. I was his favorite, you know, I was his first "cub" and he "loved" me. I don't think I need to tell you what happened with that."

Remus continued far into the day and it was nine o'clock before his story came to an end, "I finally managed to get away from him about three years ago. I had some help getting out of the ghetto I got myself into. I stole away in the middle of the night, not saying a word to anyone. I took two of the younger cubs with me and dropped them off with a mutual friend to be taken care of. They hadn't been brainwashed yet. I spent three months in the hospital because of everything he did to me. I survived and here I am."

Remus glanced around the flat, not wanting to have Sirius see him cry. A kind hand on his shoulder made him glance back to the raven-haired man behind him. He was startled to see tears running down Sirius's face.

"I'm so sorry, Remus, I didn't know. Shit." Sirius ran a hand through his hair and shuffled even closer to Remus. The hand turned into an arm wrapped tightly around Remus's thin shoulders.

Remus gave in to the temptation and leant into the warm body presented to him, placing his head on Sirius's broad shoulder. He did feel better about himself, talking had helped.

"Come on, it's late. Stay with me tonight."

"I suppose."

Sirius put Remus to bed in a rather opulent four-poster covered in red and gold silk. Remus sighed and buried his face into the down pillows, wondering what Greyback was doing. He heard shuffling in the next room and smiled, Sirius had been so sweet tonight. Maybe his bark was worse than his bite. Remus didn't know, but he would never tell.

A/N: Finite! Please don't kill me for what I did to Remus! Sirius will fix it, I promise!

Translations:

What are you doing here? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

What did you just say? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?


	5. Champagne Dreams

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Something Sweet: Champagne Dreams

Remus got dressed slowly, wishing he had something other than this to wear. A plain dark blue suit and a gold button down shirt were hardly going to win him any extra points tonight. Lily's husband was notorious for having upscale and famous friends and going to a party hosted by him…this was not going to end well. He had promised Lily, though. She was making him attend because she couldn't abide most of James's friends.

Remus looked at his array of ties and shook his head, no ties tonight then. Besides, it was a Christmas party, not a wedding. He turned around in front of the floor length mirror and nodded, "This is as good as it's gonna get."

/page break/

It was not at all what Remus expected to be. With all these rich and famous debutantes, Remus had expected something wild and wacky. This party, however, was mostly 'blah'. The only wildness going on was Lily yelling at a caterer for burning something. That was sort of funny; Lily was almost as good as Sirius at yelling. She was much less creative when it came to insults. James had gone a lovely puce color when she had started cursing like a sailor.

James Potter was an odd man. He was young, but he seemed determined to act forty years older. It was clear that he loved Lily to pieces; no matter what company he decided to keep.

Remus sat in a lovely cream scalloped armchair and mused. He was so bored and, as a hostess, Lily couldn't baby-sit him all night. As much as they both wanted to. Remus was startled into awareness by a large hand dangling a glass of champagne in front of his face.

"Bonjour, mon ami. Ca va?" _**Hello, my friend. How are you?**_ Remus smiled and took the chilled glass from a smirking Sirius.

"Ca va. Et toi? _**Good. And you? **_

"I've been better."

"That is a rather lovely shiner you've got. New fashion?" Sirius touched the very colorful bruise spread across the left side of his face and grinned.

"It is. I doubt it's going to catch though, you wouldn't believe some of the fogies that showed up. All prim and proper, proper Englishmen, you know; all stiff upper lips and no sense of humor. I'm glad you aren't like that."

"And here I thought you liked talking to rich people. Change your mind?" Remus took a sip from the very expensive champagne flute and nearly choked.

"What?"

"Mon Dieu! C'est quoi, ca!? C'est degoutant. _**My god! **_ _**What the hell is that? Nasty**_."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as Remus set the champagne down, "What's your problem?"

"Taste it."

Sirius took a tentative sip. His eyes welled up and he looked as though he were about to spit it out when a rather stiff aristocrat walked by with his bejeweled wife. Sirius gave a tight swallow and tried to grin at the two. The man clearly thought Sirius was mad and pulled his wife away quickly.

"That's horrid. Budge over, I don't think I can stand." Remus laughed and moved over so that Sirius could squeeze into the armchair as well. He was glad that it only had one arm.

"Obviously not dessert champagne Wonder who picked it?"

"Probably Jimmy, he's not very good with alcoholic beverages."

"Jimmy?"

"James Potter." Remus's eyebrows rose.

"How do you know James?"

"Been my best friend since primary. So who do you know that got you an invitation?"

"Lily. She lived next door to me before she got married and we've been friends ever since."

"See? You do know some upper crusty people."

"Upper crusty? I highly doubt that that is used correctly." Sirius mimed mimicking him and gave Remus a small shove.

"Don't be so rude, it isn't becoming." Remus shoved him back playfully.

"La ferme, singe de cirque." _**Shut up you circus monkey**_.

"Circus monkey! I'll have you know that I am no chimp. I…am a gorilla."

Remus gave a burst of laughter and then tried to stifle it, in these large rooms everything echoed and people were already giving them odd looks. Sirius made shushing noises as he tried to stop laughing as well. Remus pressed a hand over his mouth to no avail; the laughter wouldn't stop.

"Oh, no. I've got the giggles. Make it stop." Sirius pressed his hand over Remus's own, still laughing.

"Stop laughing, we're going to be thrown out."

"What's so funny over here?" Remus looked at Lily and burst out laughing again. She smiled and patted his head. Remus leaned against her abdomen and giggled helplessly. Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it."

"I highly doubt that, Sirius."

"What? He did it to himself."

"Mm-hmm. Anyways, I've been sent over here to tell you that James says 'get lost'. You're apparently ruining his non-existent reputation with the Prime Minister."

"Eh, fine. I guess I can make fun of his pathetic-ness later. Tell him I'll call him tomorrow. Make sure he has a good reason for that, as well." Sirius pointed at the still full flute.

"It is rather horrible, isn't it? I swear that man had no sense of self-preservation. And take this giggly thing with you. He's useless tonight. Got the giggles, indeed."

Remus stood to say his goodbyes to Lily while Sirius went to find James. They met back up on the large wrap-around porch.

"So."

"So, you wanna come back to my place for some real champagne?"

Remus smiled, "Sure."

"Did you drive?"

"Ah, no." Remus rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to admit that his car had gotten repossessed about two weeks ago.

"No matter, we'll go in mine." Sirius handed his keys to one of the specially booked valet boys. Remus felt his jaw drop as, ten minutes later, a stunning dark navy blue Ferrari came rolling up to them.

"Merde."

"Nice, huh?"

"And you get this on your salary?!"

Sirius made a pishah-ing noise and waved his hand, "Nah, I got this on my allowance."

"Allowance?"

"Yeah, my uncle left me a shit-load of money and every month I get a certain percentage."

Remus stared as Sirius climbed into the driver's seat, "You coming or what?"

He started and climbed into the passenger seat, pulling his seatbelt securely around him. Sirius flipped the headlights on, turned up the radio, and shot out of the driveway at warp speed.

"Beam me up, Scotty." Remus mumbled.

"What?!" Sirius asked over the radio.

"Nothing!"

/page break/

Remus sat on the couch once more. He hadn't actually looked around the flat too much the last time he was here; he had been too busy spilling his guts. It was insanely nice. There was leather furniture everywhere in shades of dark blue and black. White accent pieces were scattered around the semi-open floor plan. The oak floors sparkled and the stainless steel kitchen was immaculate.

"You're very clean for a self-proclaimed bachelor."

"Maids are wonderful things."

"I would imagine so."

"Come on, let's go find some proper champagne. None of that brut zero stuff, eugh." Sirius pulled Remus through the kitchen and into a small coat closet, or what had been a coat closet. It was now full of wines and champagnes. It was a mini wine house!

"Woah."

"Yeah, I'm kind of proud of it."

"You would be. Oh my god! Where did you get this?" Remus pulled a bottle of Louis Roederer's 1879 Cristal champagne from its slot in the cooler.

"It was not easy let me tell you."

"These weren't for sale to the public until 1945! How did you get this?"

"It was in my parents cellar, I wouldn't drink it though. It wouldn't taste very good anymore. I mostly use it as a conversation starter."

"That's not the point!"

"I see how it is. So, do you want a blanc de blanc or blanc de noir? I think I have a couple of Sir Winstons around here?"

"Pol Roger?"

"Yeah, oh look! Laurent-Perrier Grand Siecle! Didn't know I had that. Hmm, that's a negociant manipulant brand, no. Oh! Negociant distributeur! Best stuff."

"Negociant distributeur?"

"Yeah, it's a wine or champagne merchant that sells their product under their own name. Unlike the negociant manipulant, which is where large companies buy and make their product."

"Alright then. How about that?"

"Good choice. That's doux champagne. Lovely stuff, very sweet."

"Isn't it something like over five percent sugar?"

"You bet, not like that stuff James was making us drink, I swear that had about half a gram of sugar in it. Yech!" Remus laughed as Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, I'm not too fond of anything below sec. Too dry."

"I agree. Well, let's go pop this open. Shall we?" Sirius stepped out of the closet and Remus followed somewhat reluctantly.

Sirius pulled two crystal flutes down from a cabinet and opened the bottle of champagne with a small pop! Remus leaned against the island and watched. Sirius pulled two very ripe strawberries from a container in the fridge and plopped them in the bottom of the flute.

Remus smiled at Sirius's back. The man was really too much sometimes. It was very sweet though.

"Here you go. Some _real_ champagne." Remus took a sip and didn't choke. It was a nice change.

/page break/

Remus laughed as Sirius did yet another impression of their illustrious boss. The imitations were spot on. And Remus was sure that they were both drunk off their asses. He couldn't stop laughing and Sirius was about to fall over. They were both having fun though and that counted for something, didn't it?

"And then…and then…you're really pretty, you know?" Sirius flopped back onto the couch.

"Yeah, you said that before. Thas' okay, thou'. I don' mind. S'nice." Remus slid down the couch until he came to rest on Sirius's side.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Remus?"

"Hmmm?" Remus rolled his head back so that he could look at Sirius's face. There was a solemn look upon it that made Remus sit a little straighter.

"Can I kiss you?"

Remus paused; did he want Sirius to kiss him again? Definitely. Did he want Sirius to kiss him while he was drunk? Maybe. Would this change their relationship? Obviously.

"Ah, what the hell." mumbled Remus.

"Was that a yes?"

"Keep your tongue to yourself, got me?" Sirius snickered and pressed his lips to Remus's.

It was nice, as far as kisses went. Not that Remus would ever compare Sirius to Greyback. It was soft, warm, and not soggy. Remus hated soggy. It was almost as bad as moist. Remus hated 'moist' even more than he hated soggy and, really, what kind of word was moist anyw….NO! He needed to concentrate on Sirius and his kissing, not his rather outstanding vocabulary.

"Kissing back would be nice. Make me think it's not one sided?" Sirius mumbled before pressing against Remus again.

"Might be nice, yeah." Remus focused on the task at hand, kissing Sirius. And not falling asleep, which might be harder said, than done. Sirius's eyes were remarkably clear, Remus thought and leaned forward to peer into them.

"Remus, are you…?"

Remus flopped forward onto Sirius's lap and started snoring softly. Sirius felt his eyes widen, he didn't think he had ever had someone fall asleep while he was kissing them. It was odd really, and slightly refreshing. Remus was so different from the others.

Sirius carried Remus to his room, bridal style. He placed him on the navy sheets and pulled the cream comforter over the sleeping beauty. Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus's forehead and went to clean up the living area.

Sirius wasn't really surprised that Remus had fallen asleep. Remus had had half a bottle of champagne and a shot of cognac. That would knock anyone out, especially a lightweight like Remus. Sirius had only had one glass. But if acting drunk had gotten him a few of Remus's kisses and that sparkling laughter, it was so worth it.

A/N: Finite.


	6. Chocolate Kisses

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Something Sweet: Chocolate Kisses

Remus felt his hand unclench and, distantly, realized that Lily had done the same as their luggage fell to the floor. Sirius and James had mentioned that their hotel was very luxurious but the was bordering on ridiculous.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, what you said."

The Beau Rivage Palace in Lausanne, Switzerland was something to behold. Hell, the entire city was something to see. When you can turn one way and see Lake Geneva, then turn the other way and see Evian-les-Bains, France you become more than a little awed.

"So, what do you think? Nice, huh?" Sirius slung an arm around Remus's waist and grinned. Remus could only nod absently. He was more than a little thrown by the huge monolith that was to be their residence for the next week and a half. He had lived in a large chateau for half of his life, but the Palace blew him away.

"Sirius, your turn to check in. Here, Lily and I's room number. We're in one of the Malmaison suites. Want to meet up for dinner in the lobby?"

"That'll work. Come on Remus, our turn to check in." Remus followed Sirius over to the desk, turning 360 degrees so that he could look at everything. He nearly knocked into one of the expensive Louis XVI tables and cursed. That thing cost more than his flat's rent for six years! He couldn't afford to knock anything over in this place.

"Rem? You okay?"

"Yeah, a little overwhelmed I think." Remus smiled at Sirius, who had popped up behind him, a key in his hand. Sirius put his hands on Remus's shoulders and steered him towards the gilded lifts.

Sirius pulled him into one, hit one of the tiny numbers on the wall and watched the doors shut with a devious smile. The minute the lift started to raise Sirius pressed Remus up against the far wall.

"Hi."

"Can I help you with something?" Remus glanced up at the man before him and smiled. They had been playing this game since Christmas. Sirius would sneak up on Remus and push him against hard objects, vainly trying to get Remus to react romantically. Most of the time it was in the kitchen at Le Gout, but other times it was at one of their flats or sometimes Sirius would drag Remus out to his very nice car. It was cute in one way, annoying in another. Half the time Remus was attempting to get something done and Sirius would interrupt right when he was at an important stage. Such as the chocolate souffle he had attempted to make four days ago and Sirius had forcefully removed him from the kitchen, placed him in the passenger side of the Porsche, and climbed into his lap, an evil grin in place. The souffle had burnt obviously, but it was decided that the entire staff knew now, judging by the chuckles emitted when they entered the kitchen again.

"Maybe. You'll like our suite."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's huge and it's really good looking. We're in the Imperial suite. The largest and best the hotel has." Sirius slid his hands up Remus's sides, leaving them to sit on Remus's fourth ribs. Remus placed his smaller hands on Sirius's slightly extended forearms.

"You know something? You seem to have a preoccupation with size and opulence. The biggest and best of everything, are you trying to make up for something, I wonder?" Remus tried not to laugh as Sirius's eyes bugged out, his jaw dropped, and his fingers tightened where they rested.

"How…what? No! I…hey, now, that isn't…I'll show you!" Sirius stammered as Remus darted out of the opened lift. Remus crashed down the small hallway, directing himself to the number he had seen on the key. He pulled said key out of his pocket where he had stashed it and jammed it into the lock. He managed to get the door open before Sirius's body crashed into his own. Sirius slammed the door behind them as Remus backed away. He was circled around several chairs, a couch, and a large table before Sirius charged. They were both laughing too hard and couldn't see, Remus's knees hit the edge of a bed and fell backwards. Sirius sat on top of him, crowing triumphantly. Remus laughed and put his hands on the flat abdomen before him.

"Just what do you plan on showing me?" Remus trailed his fingers up the muscled stomach to Sirius's chest. Being this intimate with someone was nice once you got used to being jumped on a daily basis. Remus felt Sirius's breath hitch and he looked up behind his eyelashes.

"You're just teasing me now. Are you planning on following through or are you just playing with me?"

Remus paused. What was he going to do now? Was he ready to be that intimate with Sirius? It wasn't that Remus didn't like Sirius, he liked Sirius quite a bit, but was he ready to take that step?

Sirius must have sensed his uneasiness and leant down to press a kiss to Remus's neck, "It's okay, Remmie. Never mind."

"No, it's not okay. I don't understand why I can't…"

"Remmie. It's okay. I know why. Greyback's still affecting you, it's fine." Sirius sat next to a depressed Remus and hugged him close.

"No. He's gone. Greyback can't…"

"He can, Remmie." Remus placed his face in the crook of Sirius's neck and sighed.

"Hey, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there only one bed in this entire suite?"

"Uh," Sirius sat up a little straighter and his face flushed.

"Uh?" Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius. Inside, he was trying not to laugh, let's see the Great Sirius Black get out of this.

Sirius sighed and rubbed Remus's arms, "I wanted you to have the best. I guess it never occurred to me that there might only be one bed. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No." Remus put his hand on Sirius's cheek and pulled Sirius to him. "It's fine."

/page break/

After dinner the four friends retired to Lily and James's suite. It was nice, but not nearly as extravagant as the Imperial. Off in the distance they could see the Jura Mountains, the very place they were going skiing the next day. Sirius and James had their own ski equipment of course. Remus and Lily were going to rent theirs. There had been offers to buy equipment for them but Lily had pointed out that they only skied once every three years and for one week; there was no point. Renting was just as good.

"Did you know that the canton of Vaud was the nineteenth to join the Swiss Confederation?"

"That's nice, Lils."

"I think Remmie and I are going to go back to our room, okay?" It was obvious that Lily was going to tear into an oblivious James for being so rude.

They made it back to their room fast and then proceeded to stand around, pointedly not looking at the other. They weren't sure how to act around the other now; how were you supposed to be casual with a man you had romantic interests with?

"Well it's late and I don't think we want to be falling off the slopes tomorrow, so shall we go to…bed?"

"I suppose that would be the best idea. Do you want to go first or should I?" Remus didn't want to be seen as the weaker link, no matter what people thought of him already.

"You can. I'll wait." Remus stepped into the opulent bathroom with some trepidition. How would this play out? It wasn't as though they were shy around the other now, but they weren't exactly comfortable yet. Being a chef and intern was hard enough, could they really be lovers?

Once they were both enconsed into the warm bed things got a little easier. There was also quite a bit of silence. Neither wanted to be the first to look over and say something. The lights were off and they both stared at the ceiling in silence.

" So,"

"So."

"Um, good night, I guess."

"Yeah, you too." Remus rolled onto his side, wondering why he was feeling so miserable. It wasn't as though he had expected anything. It wasn't as though Sirius had really intended something in the elevator earlier.

"That's it! I give up!" Remus started as Sirius yelled and rolled Remus over.

"What?" That was all Remus could get out as Sirius sealed his mouth over Remus's. It was a rather lovely feeling, being kissed by Sirius. There wasn't any hardness to it, there wasn't an excess of spit, and Sirius made sure to curl Remus into him, instead of holding himself away. He couldn't get over how such a wonderful and talented man wanted someone like him. He was like a pillow, used and generally abused.

Remus let Sirius kiss him silly. He fell asleep at some point and he hoped that Sirius wasn't too upset about it. He was quite tired and Sirius's warmth made him feel lethargic and slow. It was a brilliant feeling; one he hadn't felt in a long time.

/page break/

They made it to the ski cabin they were renting in record time, dragging their skis and poles behind them. The day of skiing had been fantastic and all Remus wanted to do was curl up in front of the fire with hot cocoa, a book, and maybe a warm body. If said warm body would agree to sitting around and being quiet that was.

Twenty minutes, later Sirius was propped against the warm couch, a fuzzy blanket and Remus draped across his body. Two mugs of Sirius's hot cocoa sat on a coffee table and they were waving an exasperated James and Lily out of the front door. Lily had been feeling sick lately and they wanted to get her checked out by a doctor before she skied any more.

The wind howled and snow began to pile on, but Sirius sat still and let Remus read. It was a nice feeling, just sitting and staring at the way the fire glinted gold off of Remus's hair and eyes. His skin was warmed and he had a strange fuzzy feeling inside. He couldn't think of what it was though. Maybe if he thought long enough it would come to him sooner or later.

The ringing of the telephone disturbed the comfortable quiet and Sirius slid from behind Remus to pick it up. He listened for a few moments, nodded and spoke briefly, and hung up.

"That was James, the storm has turned into a full fledged blizzard. Nobody's getting out of the city tonight. They're stuck where they are. And so are we."

"All right, then." Remus closed his book and placed it next to the mugs.

"So I guess we're by ourselves."

"I guess so."

"What should we do to pass the time?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Sirius gave a wicked grin and pulled Remus to his feet.

"I can think of a few things."

"Can you? Don't want to strain your brain, do we?" Sirius growled and yanked Remus closer, bending his head to kiss Remus furiously.

Remus fell into the haze that threatened to overwhelm him and decided that holding back wasn't an option anymore. As they tumbled onto one of the down feather beds, Remus had only seconds to wonder how they had managed to get into the bedroom before he got swept under the rising tide of Sirius's lust.

/page break/

Remus beat his head against the train window, wincing in time to the thudding. What had possessed him to act like a lust driven prostitute? Although, he thought looking over at the man beside him, Sirius didn't seem to mind very much. Remus looked at the hand that rested on his thigh, it was nice to feel wanted, even if you were wanted only because of how you looked. Or how you had sex in some cases.

"I still can't believe we were almost caught in that avalanche! How insane is that? And you two got off so easily!"

"You two never did tell us what the doctor said about Lily." Remus decided that contributing to the conversation might be a good idea.

Lily and James exchanged a charged expression before Lily blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"

Silence descended into the stunned compartment before Sirius nearly burst out of his seat with excitement. "I get to be god father, right?!"

"Uh…?" Lily looked a tad worried as James nodded enthusiastically.

Remus gave Lily a smile as he rested against his seat. It would be nice to have an infant around. Remus couldn't remember the last time someone in his circle had had a baby. It would make for some nice changes.

Remus glanced up at the wildly gesturing Sirius and wondered what changes their relationship would go through now that they had had the "inevitable" sex session. Would the changes be good…or bad?

A/N: Done! And sadly there is no French! What is wrong with me?


	7. Baby Pie

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

READ ME!

What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters of Something Sweet? I'm a little stuck and need some ideas/motivation. Send me your ideas in a review or private message and you might be rewarded by seeing your idea in Something Sweet!

Something Sweet: Baby Pie

Remus moved around the counters slowly, not wanting to disturb the huge sheet pans of mini brownies he had balanced on both forearms. These things were heavy if you got enough piled on! Why this particular party had insisted on several hundred mixed pastry platters for a party of two hundred people was very confusing. Did the organizer really think that everyone would eat a platter of pastries on their own?

He set the two pans down onto a small counter next to several other pans of lemon bars, fudge, fingerprint cookies, coconut macaroons, and other assorted bites. Remus felt a hand on his back as he made to step back and stilled. A huge pan of chocolate covered strawberries was set down right beside the brownies.

"That is a huge amount of strawberries."

"Yeah, it took even more chocolate. We must have used thirteen tons!" Enrique heaved a sigh and turned back to the stove.

"I just hope Sirius gets back with those platters we're supposed to use soon. The party is in an hour and we still have to get them delivered." Franco muttered as he walked by, heaving a box of powdered sugar with him. Remus nodded, Sirius had been gone for quite awhile.

"I'm back, don't get your knickers in a twist." Sirius stumbled through the door, a large brown box weighing him down. He set the box on the nearest counter and started to pull out the multitude of round silver plates.

"These are tiny! How are we supposed to get this to work?" Remus asked, twirling one of the plates between his hands. They were only as large as a mid-size dinner plate.

"The company screwed up. These aren't the correct ones but this was all they had. We'll find a way to make it work. Brain storming session in five, finish what you're doing and get your asses over here!" Sirius called to the kitchen. Remus moved closer so that all seven chefs could gather around a counter meant for three people.

Enrique, Hans, Franco, Jeremy, and Austin crowed around the small area and looked down at the plates that were more than half the size they needed to be. For a moment they all stared in dread and consternation. What could be done to fix this?

"Oh, help." Remus muttered, rubbing his hands across his eyes. All around them, other cooks were finishing up for the dinner rush and they were standing here pondering solutions!

"I know!"

"What?!" came the chorus. Austin shook his head and muttered a brisk "never mind."

A mass sigh went out, what to do, what to do?

Remus felt the light bulb go off inside his head, "I've got it!"

Sirius gave him a pathetic 'save me' look. Remus quickly spelled out his idea, "Instead of the platters of one particular pastry, put together plates for each table. Put a variety of each onto each plate. It's more time consuming, but we don't have to worry about the trouble of not having enough space."

Sirius glanced down, looked up, and said, "Do it."

The kitchen jumped into a frenzy of activity, moving quickly to get it all done in thirty minutes. Remus moved to stand with Franco, who was busy loading the strawberries onto the center of the plate.

Twenty-two minutes later they were watching the driver pull out of the parking lot and into Parisian traffic. They gave a huge sigh of relief and moved back to the main kitchen to finish preparing for dinner.

/page break/

Remus rubbed Sirius's shoulders, pushing this way and that. The man had so many knots it was no wonder he got cranky at the interns. He was all fluff though; Sirius couldn't hurt anyone he truly liked. He was like a great big teddy bear.

What Remus didn't know was that Sirius's thoughts were not very teddy bear-ish at all. In fact he was thinking thoughts that would get him labeled 'Rated X'. He was being truly naughty, but the only thing bothering him was how to get Remus to go along with it. Remus may be more affectionate than he had been, but he was still very prudish when it came to certain 'sexual activities'. Sirius finally decided that the element of surprise was the best tactic to use in this case.

"Remus…darling, love of my life…?"

"What do you want, Sirius?"

Sirius chose not to answer; he swung the chair around, wrapped his arms around the thin waist in front of him, pulled Remus to his lap, and proceeded to ravish him thoroughly.

Remus struggled to move away from the arms that ensnared him. Sirius's office was not a good place to get into this. It was far too public! Anyone could walk in on them and he said so.

"Oh, please, Remus. Everyone's gone home, there's nothing to worry about. Let go of your prudish feelings."

"Prudish? Is that how you think of me?" Remus sat straight, determined to give Sirius a piece of his mind. Sure, he was a little more modest than most Frenchmen, but prudish?

"Remmie, calm down. That's not how I think of you and you know it. You're just being obtuse."

"And you're using big words. Trying to impress me much?" Sirius snorted and went back to making sure Remus's hair was entirely mussed.

Remus would never get tired of kissing Sirius. It was an experience that was hard to beat. Greyback had certainly never kissed Remus like he cared. Sirius kissed Remus like he was made of china or silk. But it was so much more than that. It was humbling in a way that was unique to Sirius; it couldn't be duplicated or imitated.

Sirius mumbled into Remus's neck and started unbuttoning the small black buttons of the culinary coat Remus wore with undying loyalty. Remus tried not to grin as the grumbling continued.

"Stupid, bloody, buttons. Who came up with this? Sodding idiots!" Remus felt his face crack into, what he knew was, a goofy grin. It was just too funny. Sirius was getting frustrated at the very coat he made all kitchen workers wear!

"Stop laughing, Remmie."

"I'm not…"

"You're thinking about it." Remus sighed and wrapped his fingers into the long black locks that had fallen free of the hair tie.

"You're right, I was. Now, are you going to get these buttons undone or what?" Sirius's face brightened as he dove back into his task with amazing focus. He swiveled the chair to face the desk, bent Remus practically backwards over it, and set to undoing the dastardly buttons.

Remus braced his elbows against the desk and grinned at the ceiling. Here he was, bent over his superior's desk, legs straddling the man, and waiting patiently for said superior to undo his clothing! It was disturbing, but exciting at the same time. Sirius's delighted crow brought Remus back to the task at hand. He had finally managed to get the coat undone and was working on Remus's button down Oxford shirt with childish glee.

Remus was tired of waiting, this was fun and all, but not what he wanted at the moment. He decided to do something about it. Remus pushed forward, bringing Sirius backwards, and pinned the larger man to the chair.

"Oooh…" Sirius mumbled with wide eyes. Remus grinned wolfishly, slid his fingers between the top two buttons of Sirius's own culinary coat and yanked his hand downward. All the buttons came clear of the coat and it was hanging off of the broad shoulders in under five seconds.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Sirius breathed, looking at the coat in fascination.

"Because, you happen to be thinking with a different part of your anatomy right now." Remus bent his head to Sirius's neck; delighting in the sheepish grin Sirius gave him.

"Sirius! Que vous a fait veut que nous ayons faits avec_…_"_ Sirius! What did you want us to do with…ooooohhh!_

Remus sat up so fast the world tilted. Sirius braced him gently, turning to glare at the offending cook. They must've looked a fright; Sirius with his coat ripped and ruined, shirt and hair mussed, and Remus with a flushed face, hair sticking up everywhere, and all clothing undone. Wait! Everything undone? Remus glanced down and saw that everything was indeed undone. How had Sirius managed that without him knowing?

As Remus struggled to fix himself up Sirius glared at Enrique. He had this glazed over happy look on his face. It wasn't a look that bode well for Remus; gossip traveled faster than the speed of light in a small kitchen and Enrique was the worst gossip. He had heard rumors from Japan before even the tabloids had the information! Remus swore he had foresight.

"Enrique…don't you dare say anything."

"Sure thing boss…"

"I mean it, Enrique!"

Enrique gave a quirky little grin and nodded in acceptance. He turned towards Remus and the grin turned positively lecherous. "Guess we figured out how you got promoted."

"ENRIQUE!" Sirius roared and Enrique ran. Remus froze; it was true enough. He had been promoted to an assistant, but it was on his own merit...right?

As Sirius raced out to deal with the troublesome chef, he left Remus to deal with the mounting insecurity. Why had he been promoted? De le Croix wasn't known for his generosity and promotions. In fact, the last person who had been promoted was Sirius, and that was four years ago. Remus decided to deal with the source.

/page break/

" Je veux savoir juste pourquoi vous m'avez promu. Veridiquement." _I just want to know why you promoted me. Truthfully._

"La verite?" _The truth?_

"Oui." _Yes._

Monsieur De le Croix sighed, "La verite professionnelle etait que vous avez ete promu fonde sur le recommendations." _The professional truth was that you were promoted_ _based on recommendations_.

"Cela est que je ne demande pas, monsieur." _That's not what I'm asking for, sir._

"The truth is…Sirius wanted you to be promoted. I didn't have anything to say about it. Technically, there are no assistant pastry shop positions open. At least, not for an intern."

Remus sat back in his chair and tried to absorb what he had been told. "Why?"

"Why, what? Why did Sirius want you to be promoted? Why didn't he want me to tell you? Why did I tell you? Simple. Sirius rather likes you and he felt that you didn't need to know who had done the actual promoting. I told you because I felt you should know."

Remus nodded and stood, he had a lot to think about.

/page break/

Remus let the phone ring; he knew it was Sirius. It had been almost a month since he had spoken to Sirius more than what was required. They had had a huge row, mostly in French, and it had resulted in a silent treatment from both of them. However, Sirius had begun calling him three days ago, wanting to say sorry and get back together. Remus had decided to let him stew over it for a while longer. It wouldn't do to seem as if he was jumping to get Sirius to take him back. That would be pathetic. Sirius would give up on Remus picking up the phone, leave a message saying how sorry he was, and call back tomorrow.

The phone quieted. Remus glanced at it; no message was being left. The phone rang again. It quieted a second time; no message. It rang a third time, then silenced. The answering machine finally picked up.

"Remus! I know you're there! Pick up the damn phone! It's important!" Remus didn't move.

"Fine! Don't pick up the phone! Whatever. Get ready, I'm coming to get you in ten minutes. Be ready!" The machine clicked off. Remus glanced at the clock…nine o'clock at night. What the hell?

Remus was standing outside his apartment when Sirius's flashy car pulled up to the curb. Sirius threw the door open, and glared at Remus until he gave in and got in. Remus didn't shut the door though.

"We're not going anywhere until you give me a good reason for this."

"You want a good reason?"

"Yes."

"Lily is having the baby."

Remus pulled the door shut and pulled the seat belt on, "Good reason."

"I rather thought so myself." Sirius pressed on the gas and peeled away from the curb. Remus hoped his landlady wouldn't be too irritated. But right now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

/page break/

Remus smiled as Sirius and James cooed at the little baby behind the glass. For such manly men, they were total pushovers when it came to the newest Potter. He had only been born an hour ago, but they were already wrapped around his tiny little finger. Remus was pretty wrapped too. Harry was just too cute to be real. The little body with a shock of black hair and chubbiest cheeks you would ever see. The little button nose and tiny fingers and toes were so cute.

The three men retreated to Lily's recovery room, after being told by the nurses they had to move. Remus had to drag them complaining all the way back to the room. Lily shook her head and she watched Remus shove them into the room.

"You two are pathetic."

Sirius and James puffed up indignantly; they were not! Remus grinned, they were. Both had been unwilling to leave baby Harry alone.

The door opened and a nurse came in carrying the baby in question. James leapt forward to get him. The nurse gave James a look, glanced at Lily who nodded, and placed the baby in his waiting arms. James cuddled the little body to his chest, grinning stupidly down at Harry. Sirius peered over his shoulder, his face a direct mimic of his best friend's.

Remus went to stand with Lily, "He's adorable, Lils."

"I did a rather nice job, don't you think?"

"Lovely. I commend you."

"Why thank you. It's nice to know one's talent is appreciated." They both laughed as James reluctantly let Sirius hold his newest treasure.

Remus hadn't noticed he had dozed off until Sirius tapped him. He looked groggily at the bundle of blankets Sirius was offering him.

"Lily says it's your turn." Remus looked at the blankets again, confused, until he remembered where he was. Remus put his arms out and Sirius eased Harry into his arms. Harry was so light, Remus thought; it was amazing. Remus cuddled the baby to him, leaning back in the armchair he was sitting in. He rubbed his finger against a soft, little cheek and was rewarded for it. Remus gasped slightly as brilliant emerald eyes opened to look at him. Harry gave a soft 'coo' and waved a fist in the air.

"Aw, Lily. He's got your eyes."

Two exclamations came as Sirius and James rushed to stand behind Remus. They tripped over their own feet and ended up falling to the floor in a heap. Remus laughed and looked down at the baby once more.

Harry settled a little hand into Remus's sweater and closed his little eyes again. Remus grinned and felt special. He had been the only one to see Harry's eyes. James and Sirius were still fighting it out on the floor and Lily was practically asleep.

"What do you think, little one? Should I forgive your wretched godfather?" Remus whispered. Harry sighed and cuddled closer, "Is that a yes?"

A/N: Done.


	8. Sugary Regret

Standard disclaimer applies

Standard disclaimer applies.

Something Sweet: Sugary Regret

Remus knew that something was bothering Sirius. The man had been very quiet since the week before. They had gone to see Harry, who was an astonishing five months now, and Sirius had gone to the local market for Lily. He had come back ashen faced and tight-lipped. Remus couldn't get Sirius to tell him anything about what had happened. They had gone to work like normal, but it was very tense and not at all like Remus wanted it to be.

Sirius shut the office door behind him and started as he saw Remus sitting on his desk quietly. "Hey."

"Sirius. What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you mean." Sirius tossed his jacket aside and sat in the desk chair. Remus hooked his feet around the edges of the chair and pulled Sirius closer.

"I'm sure, you don't. What happened last week? Please tell me."

"You want to know! You really want to know? Fine!" Sirius shot up from the chair and Remus backed away in shock. What had brought this on so suddenly? Sirius had never behaved like this before.

"Yes."

"Fine. I talked to Greyback. I ran into him walking back from the market the other day."

"What?" Remus asked breathlessly. How had Fenrir even known where to find Sirius? It didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, we talked a bit. Some of the things he said, they make sense, Remmie."

"What makes sense?"

"Things about your fear of commitment, the nightmares, the way you were so cold. He explained a lot."

"You're going to believe the man that hit you for no reason?"

"It made sense once I got past the whole hitting part!"

"You aren't making any sense. Why is this a bad thing?"

"I don't know if this thing between us is going to work."

"Excuse me?" Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, after talking with Greyback, I realized that we're too different. I'm sorry."

Remus glowered, "Like hell, you are."

"Remus, don't be difficult. We can still be…"

"Friends? Co-workers? You can take those suggestions and shove them, Sirius! Why the hell do you believe Greyback?"

Sirius sighed, "It made sense."

Remus groaned and threw his hands up in the air, "You've said that, but you never explained what made sense."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does if it's put stupid ideas in your head!"

"So, I'm stupid now? First I was arrogant and now I'm stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Remus looked at Sirius oddly.

"Greyback said you and he had talked about me. Some of the things he told me you said, well, it makes a whole lot of sense."

"Like what?" Remus was beyond exasperated by now, Sirius kept saying things made sense but never elaborated.

"Why you were so reluctant to be with me one day and then the next you were practically jumping for it. The way you only wanted to do certain things. It's okay, Remus, I understand. It must be hard for you."

Remus just looked at Sirius and folded his arms. Sirius gave him a condescending look and continued, " You have emotional problems, Remus, and I get that. Fear of commitment, sure. A desperate need for attention, that's fine too. But pathological lying? That's not acceptable."

Remus gaped, "What are you on about?"

"Greyback told me Remus, he told me everything. How you fell into his care and how he tried to help you, but you wouldn't be helped. So you ran away, lying about him and about the supposed family in France. Greyback told me all about it." Sirius was cut off abruptly as Remus slammed his fist into the side of the pitying visage.

"You, Sirius Black, are an absolute shit! I wish you the best of luck in all that you do." Remus pulled the white coat he was wearing off and threw it violently at said shit.

"Remus, it's okay, we'll get you some help." Remus made a noise of frustration and turned to the door.

"Fuck off, Black. I'm leaving." Remus walked to the front of the restaurant, very aware of how every member of the place was staring at him. Enrique moved forward, but a glare stopped him short.

"Remus, where are you going?"

"Away from you. By the way Mr. De La Croix, I quit." Remus walked out of the door and away from the life he thought he had, tears streaming down his face. Behind him he could hear his former boss screaming in French at Sirius, Remus didn't feel at all bad about it.

/page break/

Remus sighed as the third plate this afternoon hit the tiled floor. It was just not his day. Ever since moving to Rome he had become increasingly clumsy in the kitchen; he assumed that it was because he was unused to the kitchen format.

"Lupin! What are you doing?! That's the tenth plate this week! Clumsy fool!" The owner came storming over to Remus and stood with his hands on his hips. Remus sighed again and stared at the space above the man's shiny forehead.

The owner sent Remus home after a three-hour lecture; the other workers had done nothing but laugh. Remus didn't like Rome as much as he thought he would. The history and charm of the city did not make up for the rudeness of his fellow waiters and the terrible living conditions.

It wasn't as though Remus was living poorly, he just wasn't used to living alone anymore. Having Sirius around had done something to his mentality and he just didn't want to be alone any longer. Plus, he missed Lily and little Harry. He even sort of missed James, although it wasn't as extreme as missing Lily. He had also endured endless hours of teasing and smug lecturing from his family.

The disappointment in himself had pulled Remus further and further into himself and he had managed to sink himself into a deep depression. He had no will to work or to do things that he normally did. He couldn't even bring himself to make tea in the morning. Lily would have been appalled, but Remus couldn't bring himself to care. Remus was sure that he looked frightful.

He still didn't want to believe in what Sirius had told him. Greyback could be very convincing when he wanted to be though. Remus could testify to that. The hotel flat he was renting did nothing to get rid of the desolate feeling Remus carried with himself these days.

Remus gave a start as he heard his mobile ringing: Lily of the Valley by Queen. He couldn't begin to fathom why Lily would call him after Remus had walked out on them all. Then again, Lily was used to him walking away when things got tough.

"Hey."

"Remus John Lupin! What do you think you're doing?"

Remus glanced around his flat, "Living?"

Lily scoffed, "Please, you are not. You forget I know you, Remus. You, sir, are moping and being a big baby."

"Lils…"

"You are behaving worse than Harry! He's not even one yet!"

Remus sighed, "You're right."

"Of course, now get your ass in gear and come home."

"I can't, Lily."

"Why not?" Lily demanded. Remus could picture her standing with her fists on her hips quite vividly.

"It's not that easy. Greyback just follows me everywhere. He ruins everything!"

"Pfft. He ruins everything because you let him."

"I do not…."

"Yes, you do." Lily interrupted, sighing when Remus went silent. "Remus, honey, it's not so hard. Just come home."

"If I come home now it will just prove to everyone what a failure I am, besides I can't possibly go back to where I was."

"I'm sure if you talked to Mr. De La Croix…"

"I'm not talking about my job, Lily. I'm talking about Sirius. I can't stand the thought of him thinking I'm so pathetic! Besides, it's not like I matter."

"Remus!"

"Lily, I love you, but leave me alone." Remus shut the phone off with a click, he felt even worse than before.

/page break/

"Sirius whatever-your-middle-name Black! I'm going to throttle you and then bring you back to life so I can kill you again! You stupid, arrogant, son of a bitch!"

Sirius paled as his chef hands laughed themselves silly. An enraged Lily Potter had backed him up against a warm confection oven and he was feeling very vulnerable. Harry sat in Austin's arms, laughing happily along, gleefully watching his godfather being threatened by a woman half his size.

Sirius had the feeling that this would not end well for him.

/page break/

Fenrir smiled nastily and sipped his Open Wound beverage. Wonderful, he thought, everything was going according to plan. That sod Black had been even more gullible than he had thought. What his Remus saw in that French fairy was beyond his imagination. Maybe he was an animal in bed? His boy had always been a tad frisky.

The man chuckled lowly, giving all the pub's patron's goose bumps. Yes, everything was going lovely. Just peachy.

A/N: Yes, I realize that this is far shorter than normal. This chapter is more of a filler than anything. Just for the record, and so people won't throw things at me, I'm done torturing the poor puppies.

FYI: An Open Wound is an alcoholic beverage consisting of whiskey, Tabasco sauce, and a couple olives. All together disgusting but I felt that it matched Fenrir rather well.


	9. Marshmallow Fluff

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Livejournal community anybody?! I need responses people!

Something Sweet: Marshmallow Fluff

Remus sighed and swirled his wine around and around. The patron smiled softly at him; they had become friends after Remus had spent so many nights there, drinking away his sorrows.

There was a sudden shadow that covered Remus. He didn't need to turn to know that stench, "What do you want, Fenrir?"

"Aw, did the poor cub lose his lover?" Fenrir laughed and slumped into the seat across from Remus, signaling the waiter to bring him a drink.

"No thanks to you."

"It was the very least I could do. He didn't deserve you in any case."

"What makes you think that?"

"No one but me deserves you." Fenrir leant closer, making himself known within Remus's personal bubble. Remus leant backwards, trying to get away from the musty cologne that the man bathed in.

"Bullshit."

"If it is then why isn't your little lover here with you? Why did he drop you like a hot rock the minute things didn't go his way? Why cub? Why?"

Remus stayed silent, not knowing the answers and not wanting to admit that maybe, just maybe, Fenrir had a point.

"Ah, but you can't answer that, can you?"

"Fuck off, Greyback!" Remus could see several waiters and the owner approaching them from the side. Remus waved them off; he didn't want people getting wrapped up in his messes.

"Why don't you take a walk with me? I can give you the answers you need. Besides, you might want to see what I brought with me."

"Why would I want to do something like that?"

"Well, if you don't truly care about that adorable little boy, fine."

"What little boy?" Remus felt his phone buzzing for the tenth time this week, Lily again. What didn't she get about him not wanting to speak to her?

"Oh, you know, the cute one. I was thinking about making him a part of the pack."

"Make sense or go away."

"Rheims, you didn't used to be this slow, but I'll spell it out for you because I'm so nice."

Remus snorted, Fenrir being nice? Yeah, right.

"Think Rheims, what little boy could I possibly be talking about? He's very little and he wasn't very well protected, but neither were you for a family so rich."

Remus felt his phone go off again. Lily. He had a feeling that he knew where Fenrir was going with this, "Where is he, Greyback?"

"Safe. He's very cute, you know. A lot like you were. Feel like coming with me, now?" Remus growled and got up, leaving money on the small table.

/page break/

Harry cooed and snuggled into Remus's arms as Greyback strolled around them, evil grin and all. Remus smiled down at the little baby. He was positive that he hadn't been hurt, but then again, Fenrir didn't start hurting 'cubs' until the victim could understand what was happening to them.

"Why did you do this? Do you really want me that badly?"

"Always, Rheims, always. This was the only way I could get your attention. Now, how about we get down to business?"

Remus thought quickly, how was he going to get them both out of this mess? Remus slid his phone out of his pocket and silenced it. He pushed one number and slid it between his back and the chair. Remus prayed that it would work. If it didn't, neither he nor Harry would be going anywhere.

Remus winced as Fenrir closed in on them, trying to hold Harry closer while maintaining the offensive.

/page break/

Time seemed to pass very slowly, but he knew that days had passed, maybe even weeks. He had been beaten and demeaned. Remus didn't know how much longer he could stand this. He knew, however, that he had to keep Fenrir's attention on himself and not let him hurt Harry. The baby had been very quiet lately and Remus wanted to think it was because Harry knew the severity of the situation.

There was a scraping noise on the side of the door. The chains clinked as they were removed; Remus hoped that it wasn't Greyback. The door creaked open slowly and warm grey eyes were stuck around the corner.

"Sirius!" The man smiled and moved into the room.

"Hey, Remmie." Sirius kneeled in front of Remus and brushed the dirty brown hair away from his face. Remus leant into the warm hand and sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"You called me."

"When I called you I meant for you to alert the police, you berk, not come yourself!"

"But I did, the police are currently surrounding the building and trying to locate Greyback."

"That's nice." Remus had suddenly remember what had made him come to Rome in the first place, the man before him didn't deserve any gratitude.

"Oh, Remmie, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Let me explain once we get out of here?"

"You get ten minutes."

Sirius sighed, "Alright, I suppose I deserve less."

"You're right. Let's get Harry and get out of here."

Sirius cut the robes that bound him and moved to pick a sleeping Harry up from the makeshift crib he was in. The ancient door slamming open distracted them both. Greyback stood in the doorway, a bloody smile on his face. A little boy stood behind him, a cut on his arm bleeding profusely.

Remus caught a disgusted look on Sirius's face before a stone mask came over it. Remus stared at the little boy sadly; it looked as though Remus's attention hadn't been enough for the deranged man.

Remus started as Sirius handed Harry over, "Sirius, what?"

"Shh. I'm going to get us out, I promise."

"That is what you think, Black." Greyback snarled and rushed Sirius.

Remus moved toward the door and the boy who was still looking at the ground. He needed to get the children out, no matter what happened. A pained yell behind him had Remus looking back. Greyback was staring in shock at the knife that was buried in his thigh. Sirius had one hand behind his back, presumably to push off the wall he was up against.

Greyback started forward again and Remus caught sight of something glimmering on the floor. The small pistol that Greyback carried lay on the old wood floor, gleaming in the dusty light filtering in. Remus placed Harry next to the silent child and picked up the gun.

Sirius was backing away from Greyback, realizing that with his knife buried into the maniac's flesh, he was out of weapons and options. Greyback laughed and stalked forward, "Come on pretty boy, I don't bite…much!"

Greyback pulled the knife from his thigh without any grimace and raised it. Sirius knew that if something didn't happen fast Le Gout would be short one pastry chef, permanently.

As Greyback started to plunge the bloody knife towards Sirius a loud bang rang out. Greyback and Sirius froze and turned towards where the noise came from. Remus held the pistol out in front of him, standing in front of the two children protectively. Sirius looked down and saw a blot of blood dripping down Greyback's back. No way, he thought, Remus wouldn't…

Two more shots rang out as Greyback loosed a loud snarl and moved forward. One, two the bullets buried themselves into Greyback's chest. He kept moving and Remus raised the gun once more.

This time Greyback fell and didn't move. A perfect shot right between the eyes. Remus wasn't taking any more chances. He didn't want anyone else hurt because of his shoddy shooting.

Sirius stared at him as though he had never seen Remus before. Remus couldn't remove his eyes from the still body in front of him. The police moved in quickly and began to get everything sorted out. The children were taken to a local hospital; Remus went too after the police couldn't get him to respond. Sirius had a cut on his arm bandaged and went to the hospital in a police car, giving his statement on the way.

Remus finally snapped out of it and managed to give a broken statement through his tears. Sirius held his hand the entire time. James and Lily showed up about ten hours later, hurrying towards the pediatric area after making sure Remus was okay.

Sirius sat with Remus as he slept, making sure that the nightmares he was sure to have didn't torture Remus needlessly. Remus smiled in his sleep and turned into the small kiss that was pressed to his forehead.

/page break/

Sirius stepped into the small room of Salvator Mundi International Hospital and had to stop in shock. The little boy that had been with Greyback was sitting in bed with Remus, his golden eyes scrunched up happily. Remus seemed to be telling the boy a story of some sort that was sending them both into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked. Both heads snapped towards him and Sirius had to marvel at the resemblance between the two. Although, where Remus's hair was a delicious shade of caramel, the boy's was a deep black.

"See I told you, didn't I?" Remus asked of the little boy. He nodded and giggled.

"Huh?"

"Sirius, this is Phelan. Phelan, this is Sirius." Phelan gave a little smile and waved. Sirius grinned back and stepped closer to the bed, ruffling the boy's hair when he was close enough. The boy stared up in shock, gave Sirius a watery grin, a quick hug and ran out of the room.

"What was up with that?"

"He's been with Greyback since he was two, Sirius. He's never had much affection. I think you shocked him."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah…so do you want to explain yourself now or never?"

Sirius groaned and nodded his head, "I guess. What do you want to know?"

"First of all, why the hell did you believe that raving lunatic?"

"Because he was just like my mother."

"Excuse me…"

"Yeah, my mother would bend and manipulate you until lies became the truth. That's why I ran away when I was sixteen. James's parents took me in and they put me through culinary school."

"Oh…"

"Did I ever tell you that Greyback seemed familiar to me?"

"No."

"I finally figured out why. My mother was friends with him, when she was alive. He came to a couple of parties that my family hosted. He always struck me as scarier than hell, so I stayed away from him. My brother wasn't so lucky."

"You have a brother?"

"Had…he was killed when I was eighteen, nobody told me why; I figured it out though, while we were in that room. I think I believed him because he seemed familiar. He seemed like something I had lost. I don't know and I know that's not an excuse, but it's the only reason I can think of."

"You said you figured something out in that room, what was it?"

"You know that necklace he was wearing, the one with the pentagram and wolf on it?"

"Yes…"

"It was my brother's. He never took it off, but it wasn't with his body."

Remus froze in horror, "Sirius, what did your brother look like?"

"Like me, only smaller and his hair was more brown and his eyes more blue, why?"

"I met him once, just once. He was tiny and I couldn't understand why he didn't seem to be frightened of Fenrir."

"How do you…know that?"

Remus flopped back onto his pillows and fiddled with the cord around his neck, "Because that necklace wasn't special, Sirius."

"It was my brother's!"

"No, Sirius, it wasn't. It was like your brother's. Everyone got one."

Sirius shot Remus a confused look and Remus pulled the cord higher up and out form underneath his hospital gown, "Did you ever wonder why I never let you take my shirt off?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"The necklace wasn't unique to your brother, every cub got one." Remus opened his fist and showed Sirius the pewter pentagram and wolf charm that hung from his neck. Sirius moved forward to touch it softly, a lost look in his eyes.

"So, my brother was…"

"Like me, yes. In fact, there was a reason I only met him once. I ran away the day after your brother arrived. I think that your brother was my replacement."

"A replacement? But Greyback seemed so infatuated with you, why would he replace you?"

"He only became infatuated after I ran. I was getting too old for him; he needed something 'newer'. He came after me with all he had because I'm the only one who ever left the pack alive."

"So my brother…"

"Was probably trying to get away. Greyback only killed his cubs if they did something horrible in his eyes. Wanting out was one of those things."

"Okay, I can live with that. Can you forgive me?"

"I suppose, but only because you're far too cute." Remus ran his hand up Sirius's arm and brought him closer.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. Not really." Sirius rested his head on Remus's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

"Sirius…"

"Stop, Remmie. You may forgive me, but I'm not going to forgive myself just yet. I got you into this."

"I missed this." Remus gave up, if Sirius wanted to beat himself up, Remus wasn't going to stop him just yet.

"Me too." Sirius kissed Remus's cheek and sighed, snuggling closer. They fell asleep like that, waiting for what the world would bring them next.

A/N: One more chapter to go!


	10. Epilogue

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Keep in mind that my French is unbetad! Thank you!

Something Sweet: Epilogue

Remus swirled the champagne around and around the glass, watching the people move by. He was proud of himself. He had not only managed to surpass all expectations, he had done it with style!

Something Sweet was the very epitome of a French patisserie; blacks and creams, the sweet smell of something baking, and lots of care for everyone who came in. It had only taken a couple months to get everything set up, but Remus knew it was all due to one very special pastry chef.

"What're you up to, gorgeous?" Remus smiled as two warm arms wrapped around his middle. Sirius kissed him gently and Remus wasn't sure what was better; having an adoring man or having an up-and-running shop to call his own.

"Nothing, did you finally get away from the terrible twosome?"

"Yes," Sirius chuckled, "I'm not sure how though."

The terrible twosome referred to Harry and Phelan, who were inseparable. Neither seemed to mind that there were seven years in between the two and one couldn't speak very well. Harry had taken to Phelan so fast that no one was sure what had happened.

"Hey, dad, can I…"

"No."

"But…"

"No." Remus grinned as Sirius tried to convince Phelan out of eating more sweets. They had managed to adopt Phelan after four months of background checks and financial struggles. Both were glad to be able to give the boy a loving home. He certainly deserved it after everything Greyback had put him through.

"Can't I just have a little…?"

"No."

"Oh, let him, Sirius. It's a special occasion."

"Fine."

Sirius and Remus laughed as Phelan gave a loud yell and ran towards the cases. Remus had taken a small break and Lily had immediately taken the selling up. She was doing rather well, actually. Remus might have to hire her.

"Hey, you two. What's so funny?" James came sauntering up to them, bouncing a two-year-old Harry on his hip. Remus reached out to take the toddler from him, cooing softly. Harry gave a little giggle and scrunched a fist into the gold sweater Remus was wearing.

"'Mus!"

"Hello, baby, how are you?"

"Goo'."

"Great." Harry wiggled to be let down and Remus lowered him to the floor.

"Come on, Harry. Want to see something cool?" Sirius bent on one knee and peered into his godson's face.

"No! Stay wit' 'Mus." Harry gripped Remus's fingers harder. Sirius's jaw fell open as James laughed hysterically. Remus grinned and ran a hand through the black curls on Harry's head.

"You don't love me, do you? Oh, such betrayal!"

Harry's little smile fell off his face as he watched Sirius pout. The infant reached out and patted Sirius's cheek, "No sad, Sirri. Lub you, too."

"Aww, love you kiddo." Sirius gave Harry an Eskimo kiss, causing him to laugh and rub his nose.

Remus paused as a small hand tugged on his pants leg, "Alice!"

The little blonde grinned up at Remus, "Bonjour!"

"How are you?"

"Good, mama said that I couldn't come, but I snuck out."

"You…what…?" Remus stared down at the little girl before him.

"Ah, my type of lady!" Sirius smiled at Alice, who grinned back. Remus sighed and placed a hand on his temple. These two would be giving him a headache before too long.

"So, Uncle Remus, where are my chocolate covered, raspberry cream éclairs?"

/page break/

Remus gave a happy sigh and fell onto the couch. Having his own shop was wonderful but it took a lot out of him. He heard Sirius shoo Phelan toward his bedroom and wondered how long it would take Sirius to realize that they had the rest of the night to themselves.

"Hello, lover." Apparently, it didn't take long. Remus rested his head on the back of the couch and looked up at the man who had stolen his heart.

"Bonjour, le cheri. Comment peux-je vous aider?" _Hello, lover. How may I help you?_

"Je l'aime quand vous allez tout correct sur moi." Sirius slid his arms around the thin shoulders and scrunched his fingertips into Remus's shirt._ I love it when you go all proper on me._

"Bien sur vous faites." _Of course you do._

"Qu'est-qui suppose signifier?!" Sirius stood upright in disbelief. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Rien. Rien." Remus laughed, waving his hands and standing. _Nothing. Nothing. _

"Il signifie quelque chose!" Sirius placed his hands on his hips indignantly. _It means something!_

"S'il vous ennuie qui beaucoup de, pourquoi faire ne vous me faites pas…" Remus dashed towards the bedroom with Sirius hot on his heels. _If it bothers you that much, why don't you…make me…_

Bonne idée, le cheri!" _Good idea, lover! _Sirius called as they raced around the small cottage. Phelan stuck his head out of his bedroom door, shook his head, mumbled "Adults" and shut the door again.

Remus dashed into their bedroom, laughing. He moved away from Sirius's fingers, laughing until he couldn't see. Sirius took a running leap and managed to pin Remus against their bed. They both giggled helplessly as their bodies twisted together. Sirius rested his head on Remus's chest and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Remus lay back on the pillows and brushed back the dark hair that had managed to get in his mouth.

"Remmie."

"Oui?" Remus kissed Sirius's forehead softly. Sirius tilted his face upwards and melded their fingers together.

"Je vous aime." _I love you._ Remus felt his eyes widen.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Really?"

"Did you doubt it?" Remus shook his head, stunned. He had known on some level that Sirius loved him, but having never heard it…

Remus smiled and accepted the sweet kiss that Sirius pressed against his mouth. Everything was going right; the bad guy was toast, he had his own pastry shop, a beautiful son, and an even more gorgeous partner who loved him.

"Je vous aime aussi."_ I love you too. _ They fell asleep wrapped together; not fearing what the next day would bring them or what might happen. They would take each and every day as it came, but knew that love would always keep them together.

The End

A/N: And there you have it…the end of Something Sweet. Keep on the watch for Evolving Padfoot! A different perspective on Becoming Moony!


End file.
